Flickering Flame
by Death Skater
Summary: Akzeriuth Spoilers. The group, even Tear, had left Luke in Yulia City. Determined to redeem himself, Luke decides to return to Baticul to train and defeat Van, but rather the beating Van...
1. Prologue

**· Authoress Notes · **Hay-lo, new story time. Thanks for taking the time to read it? This was actually inspired by Finding Redemption by Fox of Anubis. Plus, I always thought an evil, cool Luke would be awesome. Those of you who have read Angel Song, I'm in the midst of writing Chapter 3, okay? Be patient.

**· Disclaimer · **I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

**· Alert · **Spoilers about Akzeriuth and thereon. Don't say I didn't warn you. Oh, and until I say so, Luke is wearing his Viscount Fabre outfit.

* * *

**· Chapter 1: Prologue ·  
· Begin ·**

It was a while since the group left Yulia City.

They'd left to stop Van, leaving the mentally traumatized Luke back in Yulia City to recover, in which, they would return and bring him back to the manor in Baticul.

It was perfectly planned.

With all that happened, Luke destroying the Passage Rings and creating the fall of Akzeriuth, despite their anger at him, most felt it would be best to leave him out of the fighting, for their sake and his own, even if he was lovely, yet unrefined, addition to their team.

That was not the case.

Everyone was stunned that Luke was not in Yulia City.

He had left for Baticul, confirmed by Teodoro Grants himself.

They were just at Baticul though. They left to inform the Duke and Susanne about bringing Luke home to Baticul. He was definitely not at home and the Duke had said nothing about Luke returning.

"You just let that dreck go?! Hell knows what he'll do!" Asch shouted. Oh, that's right; Asch replaced Luke, per say. After Akzeriuth fell, despite Van's wishes, Mohs overpowered his rule and demoted Asch back to an Oracle Knight. Without any special rankings, he couldn't find out what Van was doing, so Asch left the Oracle Knights and joined Tear and the others.

"It was his own wishes. Why should I not comply with his wishes and keep him cooped up in Yulia City, when he belongs in Baticul?" Teodoro replied calmly. He was right though. Luke may be a replica, but he had every right to leave Yulia City if he wanted to.

"But we were just in Baticul! There's no way Luke could've returned to Baticul without us seeing him…" Natalia's voiced trailed off, clearly worried about Luke's safe arrival to his manor in Baticul.

The group had just returned from Inista Marsh, ready to head the Belkend. They hadn't seen Luke in ages, progressing very far; the group that it'd be high time to bring the Noble back home.

That's not possible though; not without the key to the idea—the noble.

"He is probably making his way to Baticul as we speak. Don't fret." Teodoro replied, but the group didn't comply.

"He could be as good as dead. With the amount of time he had if he left not too long after we left Akzeriuth, he should've arrived at Baticul." Jade calculated.

"That stupid dreck! Whatever, we don't have the time for him! We have to go to Belkend and find Van." Asch announced, and despite any objections the group had, they knew Asch was right; they didn't have time to find Luke right now.

* * *

"Are you sure we'll be okay here, Asch?" Natalia asked as they entered the Laboratory 1 in Belkend, where plenty of scientists worked.

"I know my way around here. As for being told on, I could think Van wouldn't care if we're here." Asch explained, storming down the hall. He was right though; Van would probably be overjoyed, actually.

"Van!" Asch shouted, bursting through the door. He paused though, gaping at what he saw.

"Well, well, look who it is! Aren't you overjoyed?" Sync jabbed ones of his comrades.

"Asch, what happened?" The group asked, following him in, but they were just as shocked as Asch was. What they saw before them was a sight you'd never see.

"Commandant, should I take care of them?" Legretta asked, pulling out a pair of guns.

"No, it's all right. I think they'd like to know what's going on." Van smirked, but the man they all wanted to see had his back turned to the group. That flaring orange hair was unmistakable though. Even with a hair cut.

"Luke!" Tear shouted, about to run toward him. Anise and Natalia began making a run too, but Asch stopped them.

"You should address him properly, especially you Anise! Some of you are Oracle Knights! You should learn to talk to your higher-ups in a civil manner." Arietta, clutching her doll, reprimanded the group, mostly Anise.

The young girl growled, "Why do you care how I talk, Gloomietta!?"

Arietta opened her mouth for another come back, but Luke put a hand on Arietta's head.

"That's enough, Arietta. We're in a laboratory, not a battle ground. This is no place to start war. You have to act wisely." The boy said, and Arietta pouted as he removed his hand.

"I'm sure you're all devastated to see such a sight," Largo began, "but it is true. This boy is no longer Luke Fon Fabre. He is Luke the Sacred Flame." The group tried not to believe it, but even before he said anything, just when he turned to face the group, it felt as if that confirmed it.

"That's right. I'm no longer Luke Fon Fabre. I'm an Oracle Knight now; God-General Luke the Sacred Flame." Luke, their former comrade, nearly repeated what Largo said in different words. That didn't matter though; it was the same, overall.

**· Chapter 1: Prologue ·  
****·**** End ·**

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. I never did a prologue before, so yeah. I think I did… okay? Um, well, please continue reading upcoming chapters. Fans of Angel Song, watch out, I'll be updating soon, I hope. Oh, and please look forward to The God-General Chronicles, which are what the God-Generals are doing when they're not busy. As for how the hell Largo fits in that office is beyond me.

Legretta: Please review.


	2. Havoc

**Authoress Notes · **Whoo, an update the next day?! Yeah, go me! Thank you for your reviews guys. I'm really pumped now. Also, this takes place the next time you go to Belkend, before you go to Ortion Cave. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer ·** I don't own Tales of the Abyss or Tales of Symphonia or Tales of Destiny 2.

* * *

**· Chapter 2: Havoc ·**

**· BEGIN ·**

* * *

"God-General… Luke, what're you talking about?!" Natalia wanted an answer; not just wanted, she demanded one. Her childhood friend stood before her, now alongside the enemy. 

"Do we need to spell it out for you? Man, you guys are idiots." Sync sneered, but Largo sent him that look that shut up the kids quickly.

"There's nothing that you shouldn't understand." Luke replied with a bland voice. It sent shivers down Tear's spine. Those eyes, that voice, it was so… lifeless. His eyes, although belonging to a once selfish and rude being, had always been shining and bright; promising, when he's excited. His eyes now… it didn't even retain the boredom that it often had. His eyes showed no feeling of ecstatic or promise; lifeless eyes of someone who could not feel, could not smile.

"What happened to me has nothing to do with you guys anymore. Commandant, are you sure you don't want us to make them leave?" Luke asked. Van smirked.

"I suppose you don't like their sudden visit," Van teased the poor boy, but he only replied, "It's not as if I dislike it. I don't think I'd have my enemies listen on my plans, if I were you, Commandant."

"That's quite true. This wasn't my initial plan. Of course, with the pieces I set misplayed, it'll only hurt me to let you know what's going on." Van explained and the group flinched. That wasn't what they expected. And staying would only hurt them; most of them knew that fighting all 6 God-Generals at once was a suicide plan.

"You heard him." Sync sneered, hiding a coy smile behind his hands.

"That's your cue to leave." Arietta growled; glaring at them. It looked like her anger at them grew as they were separated.

"Wait a minute! You can't just order around your higher ups like that!" Anise shouted and Ion stepped out to the group. They needed to find out what Van was doing before proceeding.

"Ion!" Arietta cried out, and nearly ran over to him, but Luke stepped over to her, "Luke, move!"

"Arietta… This is a serious matter. We can't have you just running over to the enemy's side. How will we fare if you die? Then you will never be able to really speak to Ion, because all these ruffians will drown your voice down," He explained and the girl backed down.

"But… Ion…" Arietta sniffled, and Luke crouched down. The group could see the side of his face and saw that it regained its once emotion-filled demeanor.

"How about this: why don't we leave here? I'll take you somewhere. Is there any specific place?" Luke asked. His smile was gentle and he was kind to Arietta. Van always allowed this; Luke was like Arietta's big brother now.

"But Ion, Ion is right there! I have to convince him to leave Anise, who brainwashed him!" Arietta shouted, and Anise made an offended expression, but Ion stopped her from speaking. He moved to tell Arietta it was false, but Luke beat him to the punch.

"I know that, but if you get feisty now, this will turn into a battlefield. You would burden the Commandant and the rest of the God-Generals." He explained and the group could see Arietta look sheepishly at him, because he was right.

"Fine… I want to go to… Grand Chokmah." She announced and Luke smiled, nodding. He turned and crouched again and Arietta climbed onto his back.

"May I, Commandant?" Luke asked his face hardening for that moment. Van nodded and they left through the door. The group was somewhat appalled that Luke had such a change of attitude towards Arietta.

"What the hell…?" Guy grumbled. He could remember the days that he gave Luke piggy backs.

"I thought Gloomietta hated Luke though!" Anise exclaimed, which was supposed to be true.

"Not anymore; in fact, she likes him very much now," Legretta explained, "He's an older brother figure to her."

The group was sort of shocked to hear that. Arietta the Wild was a grudge-holder; they didn't expect her to forgive him, even if he was an ally.

"Back on topic though… Why is Luke here!?" Natalia demanded an answer; and she wanted it now, just like earlier.

"We can't tell you guys that." Largo replied, looking down on the group. Natalia glared right back at the large man.

"And why not?" Tear countered; her eyes were shooting glares at Van.

"It is Luke's choice to tell; although, even I don't the whole story." The Commandant replied, shrugging his arms in a casual demeanor. They could tell he was enjoying this. The group was staring him down in pure anger.

Ion stepped up, "Locrian General Grants, as Fon Master, I order you to tell me exactly why Luke is on your side."

"I don't think it'll hurt to tell them a little bit. It makes it more fun." Sync added, but Van sent him a look that put the green-haired boy in his place. Van sighed, regaining a regal manner that was fit for a Locrian General such as Van, as evil as he is.

"What do you mean by not knowing the full story, Van!?" Asch was losing his patience—and his temper.

"Exactly what I said, Asch. Luke refuses to speak of what brought his sudden distraught towards the Score and his desire to aid me in my quest." Vandesdelca Grants told them, but that only prompted them to get angrier, with the exception of the lone Necromancer, Jade Curtiss, of course.

"Are you saying only Luke knows of what truly happened after we'd left him in Yulia City?" Jade proposed, but Van shook his head.

"Legretta also knows." Van said and all eyes laid on the blonde God-General.

"After you guys left him… The Score ruined him."

* * *

"_Hey… Tabatha… Do you hate me?" Luke asked, but the young green haired girl gave Luke an odd look._

"_Why would I hate you Luke…?" Tabatha looked at Luke with an odd curiosity._

"_Because… Wasn't it me who killed your little brother Mithos…?" Luke asked, sitting in a patch of flowers, like the ones in Yulia City. They glowed just the same. He sat there lazily, looking at the night sky, along with Tabatha, a friend._

"_I was upset, but… Mithos was not my true little brother. He's is only Martel's brother and I am only her failed replica." Tabatha replied with a monotone voice; she was like him 7 years ago, still learning how to live._

"_You're not a failed replica! You're… you're a person, like me." Luke's voice trailed away._

"_You are also a replica though; I could never see us as people. We're just beings made to replace someone. We're nothing, but shadows." Tabatha explained her train of thought. Luke hated to see it how she did, but he couldn't help, but feel what she said was true._

* * *

"Damn that stupid dreck… and Van!" Asch grumbled, storming off to Port Belkend to get to Ortion Cave. 

"I never thought Luke would stoop so low as to join Van…" Tear said lowly, concerned and upset about what happened.

"Luke wouldn't just join Van though; not after Akzeriuth. Something had to push him, but what could push him so far?" Guy explained, and that was true. Luke wouldn't join meaninglessly; something had to make him hate the Score to the point where he'd kill everyone to get rid of it.

"We don't have time to think about such trivial matters. All we can deduce now is that Luke is our enemy. We'll have time to find out what happened later." Jade stated to the group, but he gained a few angry looks.

"Colonel, how can you say that?!" Anise shouted, Natalia following.

"Luke becoming a **God-General** is anything, **but** trivial!" Natalia added, a regal demeanor coating her voice.

"He's right… I don't see it as trivial, but we must go on." Tear said, regaining her mature and tough composure. Natalia and Anise looked down, seeing as they knew she was right. The group kept silent until they reached Port Belkend.

* * *

A young girl with brown hair bent down, placing flowers on a grave. She was deep in Ortion Cave, a secret part of it, per se. She sat down, as if talking to the person in the grave. 

"I'm here again, Judas. Then again, aren't I always? This is the only place I can hide in, until they forget about me. It's not like I'm scared. Maybe a little, but I'm also waiting. This is where Luke left us, right? I'm worried about him, but it's been so long since we saw him. Maybe he'll come back though…" The girl's voice trailed off. She wrapped herself in a purple cape, something that belonged to her friend in his grave.

* * *

"_Judas, you can't die now!" Reala cried, tears streaming down her ivory cheek. Judas didn't reply._

"_Judas, Judas! Wake up, you can't be dead!" The red haired scion, Luke, also shouted. He didn't move though. The two froze, feeling his body become slowly cold. Reala didn't do anything, but sob while Luke held his head in guilt._

"_I'm sorry, Reala… It was my fault. I… I really can't protect anything. Looks like I really am useless…" Luke mumbled, and he got up, backing away unsteadily._

"_Luke…? Wait, Luke! Stop! You're not useless and it's… it's not your fault! Please!" Reala called, but he wasn't listening._

"_I'm a defective replica who can't protect anything at all…" Luke said and before Reala could say anything, he said, "I'm sorry." And ran in the other direction, too fast for the magic-specialist, who wasn't good in brawn power, which was already broken to tears to catch up. The emotional trauma held her body firmly on the ground._

* * *

"ND2018 After the red-haired Scion brings his people to the Miner's City and brings calamity, the people he meets after will die." Luke recited that one line of the Score in a whisper, so the sleeping Arietta next to him would not awaken, as they were on their way to Grand Chokmah by ship.

* * *

**· Chapter 2: Havoc ·**

**· END ·**

**Authoress Notes · **No, these aren't OCs you fools. Tabatha is from Tales of Symphonia and Reala and Judas are from Tales of Destiny 2. Sorry if the line from the Score is wrong; I couldn't remember what they said. I tweaked it a bit though. I personally don't think this chapter was a very good chapter, sorry. I just wanted to sort of lead on to Chapter 3, and which readers, you can sort of expect what happens. Sorry if any of you were displeased with this chapter.

I actually planned to use Seles, rather then Tabatha, but Tabatha's story fit better. I love Seles anyway; I want to try and fit a cameo in here for her, because she's so… under loved or something.


	3. Documents

**Authoress Notes · **Update!? Yes, it's an update! Thanks Faia Sakura for showing me the Score reading line. I'll go fix that in a bit. As for Kitty Katz Katz, whether that reason is good is your choice. As for Arietta, well, readers wanted some Luke/Arietta interaction and I perceived that as a good, healthy relationship, unless you want her to hate him, I can make arrangements…? As for cameos, I planned to use OCs, but I thought back and I dislike OC use more then cameos (in fanfictions, as I make OCs a lot for fun), unless the series calls for an OC. I did rush Chapter 2, since I wanted to get it over with.

**Disclaimer ·** I don't own anything.

**Warning · **Spoilers.

* * *

**· Chapter 2: Documents ·**

**· BEGIN ·**

Ortion Cave was dripping with water, like when it's completely silent while you watch four faucet's water run, drop by drop. The scenery was an icy blue that gave fear rather then comfort. In other words, it wasn't pleasant scenery. It might have been, if there were no monsters or train tracks.

"I wonder…" Tear began, her voice trailed off quickly. The group gave her an odd stare.

"When we'd saw Luke, we left Mieu in the inn. What're we going to tell him?" She said answering the group's confused stares. When Luke slept in Akzeriuth, Mieu wanted to stay, but Anise took him regardless, saying Mieu was too nice to be with a stupid boy like Luke. Mieu was sleeping in the hang bag as they went to see Van, so Jade said it would be best to leave Mieu at the inn. They'd left Mieu in the care of the inn's owner. They'd decided it might be best to leave Mieu at the inn; he might get hurt while in Ortion Cave.

"Oh yes, that's right. Mieu will not take it will if he finds out about Luke." Jade commented as they walked on the train tracks. The red-eyed Colonel pushed his glasses up further.

"I think it'd be best not to tell Mieu at all." Guy suggested, and Natalia nodded.

"Mieu loves Luke very much. To find out that Luke is now our enemy… He will refuse to believe it." Natalia explained which was probably true. Mieu could not accept his master's new way of living. They felt bad though.

"I know it's for the best, but don't you feel a little bad…?" Anise commented and the others nodded. It was cruel, but they really had no choice.

"Hurry it up!" Asch shouted from ahead of the group and the slacking members ran to catch up to the former God-General.

* * *

The group entered the room where the fomicry machinery lied. Asch and Jade went to check it out, while the rest of the group inquired about those Cheagles in the cages. Their visit was and remained uneventful, without counting their new found information, anyway.

"It looks like this is all we're going to get." Asch grumbled. The Necromancer playfully shrugged, as it was always amusing to watch the red-haired swordsman get angry… all the time.

"Everyone, we're going!" Jade called out to his teammates and Guy got up first from _playing _with the Cheagles. The rest of them followed suit.

* * *

The group made their way near the entrance of Ortion Cave. They have enough of that disgusting cave. It was moist and the only thing nice in it was the mirror rocks.

"Stop," Asch ordered. The group paused their movement.

"I hear something." He stated and they listened closely and heard a feminine voice.

"Major Legretta?! Wait, no…" Tear began, but her voice trailed off. The voice was too young to match the blonde-haired God-General. They silently stood until they heard footsteps and Asch shouted, "There!" and ran to the large mirror and slashed his sword through it. They ran to Asch, and watched as the mirror rock was sliced in half, revealing what was like a hide out beyond it.

"Wow…" Anise looked in awe. It was like a cave inside a cave.

"It looks man-made." Guy said, knocking on the rock walls as he peered inside.

"It probably is. These walls look too smooth to be created by nature. Furthermore, going beyond here could be dangerous." Jade informed them, but neither Anise nor Natalia figured there could be that much danger in a cave that wasn't even a third of Ortion Cave.

"It's pretty small and harmless if you ask me." Anise said; Natalia nodded in agreement. It actually looked the save of a living room. It had some furniture too. The ceiling was about as high as it could go, without making a hole in the pathway above it. It had a rug, a small box, and a pile of sheets with a pillow that probably served as a bed.

"Why don't we go in? What if we find information about Luke in here?" Natalia proposed and the group took this is a chance now and entered.

"Hey, for a caveman's house, the stuff here is pretty nice." Anise said, crouching down and poking the softness of the sheets.

"It's a fitting house for you, Anise." Jade said, and Anise pouted at him.

"Enough talk. Just see if there's anything useful in here." Asch ordered and most of them sighed.

"Hm…? Hey, guys, is it me, or is the rug really lumpy?" Anise asked as tapped the rug with her feet. Tear bent down and tore the rug off, revealing a considerably flat boulder, but it wasn't flat enough to match the floor smoothness.

"There might be something down there. C'mon, let's move the boulder aside." Guy commanded and Asch and he bent down, trying to move the boulder.

"Hey, you help here too, Necromancer!" Asch demanded, but Jade shrugged.

"Oh, I'm getting old and my joints ache." He said playfully and Asch made a face.

"There's no use asking Jade." Guy sighed and he and Asch began moving the boulder. It took about ten minutes, considering you have to lift it up first. After a few minutes of breathing, the group looked into the whole to see stairs.

"Although I'd say it'd be in our best interest to leave this place alone… I suppose now that we've gone through the trouble, we should look." Guy and Asch gave him a look; he didn't do anything after all. The group went down into the stairs. The walk was shockingly short; the hallway as a few steps, until they passed through a rug hanging, serving as a doorway. The wall was cracked and it looked chaos outside might've caused this place to began falling, as it was very low underground. The crack could've actually fit refugees or something.

"Huh? Look, a grave!" Anise said and bent down. They were written in a language that Anise didn't know.

"What is this…?" Tear asked as she crouched down with Anise, looking at the unreadable language.

"It's melnics." Asch said as he looked at the language.

"Asch, you can read it?!" Natalia asked, but Asch shook his head.

"No, melnics is an ancient language. It's not used anymore, so no one teaches it anymore." Asch replied, and Jade looked at the grave with suspicion.

"Melnics was used back in the Dawn Age. It wasn't as fluently used as Fonic Language, and eventually, people stopped teaching it. People who know melnics are extremely rare to find. Chances are you will not meet someone who knows it." Jade informed them, but rather then trying to read a language he didn't know, he turned to see the hundreds of documents hanging on the wall on top of each other.

"Forbidden experiments and death records… Tear, Asch, Anise, do you know anything about these?" Jade asked and the three Oracle Knights faced Jade with a curiosity. They came to him and read a document he picked out on the wall.

"What the hell…" Asch mumbled as he read the document. Tear and Anise were in awe as well.

"Experiments to create a vessel for Yulia…?" Tear asked out loud unconsciously and the others, shocked, came over to read as well.

"I never heard of anything like this." Anise answered and the other two knights nodded in agreement. They never heard of any experiments of creating a vessel who could uphold the powers of Yulia.

"This is like making a Fon Master from scratch." Guy commented as he looked, skimming through the other documents. They were strewn all over the walls.

"It must've been painful." Natalia ran her gloved fingers over a sheet detailing results.

"Hmm… I don't know anything about that, but do you think Ion does?" Guy asked, and the others considered the thoughts.

"Most of the data on this subject looks like it was a while back. It might have been with Fon Master Evenos was presuming the role. And if that's the case and these are all the documents on the experimentation, then Ion might not know." Asch replied, but Anise shrugged.

"Well, he's the Fon Master and it's probably our best shot." Anise replied, and Jade shrugged as well.

"Then do you mind getting him for us, Anise?" Jade asked and Anise nodded. Anise stood up and left to retrieve Ion. Tear watched her leave and then something caught her eye. She turned and looked as she saw purple cape that was carelessly laid strewn upon the dirt of the grave. Under it was two wrapped items, concealed in another pink cape. She opened it and stared at the objects in it.

"Hey, guys, what's this?" Tear asked and the others came to her. They looked and saw two swords.

"It looks like old equipment. They look they've seen better days though." Jade explained and he picked up one of the swords. Natalia immediately scolded him.

"Colonel, these must belong to the person who lay under this grave! Put them down! It's disrespectful to the dead to be simply pawning through their belongings!" Natalia said and Jade apologized, placing the item on the ground.

"There are flowers here too." Tear said and picked up one of the irises laid there.

"Someone is probably still maintaining this place." Guy said and they turned to see Anise and Ion come through the rug-door.

"I brought Ion!" Anise replied cheerfully and Ion smiled, happy to be of use.

"Fon Master, do you know of any experiments to create a vessel that could hold Yulia's spirit and power…?" Jade asked, getting straight to the point.

"To re-create Yulia…? Yes, I know of it." Ion replied, and Tear looked around before facing the Fon Master again.

"Can you tell us more about it?" She asked and Ion nodded.

"Unfortunately, Fon Master Evenos was the Fon Master at the time, so I don't know a lot about details. The Grand Maestro at the time proposed the idea of creating a vessel with Yulia's powers. It was said to go against Yulia's teachings, but the Grand Maestro conducted secret experiments involving it anyway. I don't know what happened in the midst of it, like whom the subject was, or who her comrades were, but they later escaped. They took nearly every document detailing the experiment with them and the Order found out about it and arrested everyone involved in it. People who know about consider it a taboo and don't really talk about it anymore. I'm assuming this is where the subject and her friends live; or lived in?" Ion explained and asked.

"Yes. We've also found these, if you recognize it." Tear lifted up the items on the floor. Ion looked at them and his eyes widened.

"This is…!" He touched the items and closed his eyes, "It may be wrong… but I think we need to take the swords with us back to Daath later on."

"No, you can't! Those belong to Judas!" A voice came from the crack and a young girl came out, "Leave them here!" The group looked at her with suspicion.

"Are you the girl who was used for the experiments?" Tear asked and the group stood up to defend Ion.

"Yes! Those items belong to my friend! Return them!" She demanded.

"Fon Master, why do you need them, or more importantly, the sword?" Natalia asked, in battle stance as were the others. The girl before them was in stance as well.

"These were experimental weapons; weapons in which had souls and could speak to its chosen master, whom they made a pact with," Ion explained, "The Order may attempt to take them by force and raid everything else here as well. I think it would be best to return it now, but…" He was feeling remorse now that the girl defended the weapon and belongings with all her heart.

"If that's the case, then it probably would be best to take them." Jade stated and the others felt it would be more logical to do so, but such an act felt so cruel.

"Chaltier belongs to Judas—no, Leon! Please, give it back to him. And Atwight too, she belongs to Rutee!" She begged and the group felt more remorse. They were taking things that weren't theirs, just like thieves. The young girl spoke of these weapons as if they were people.

"I'd be happy if you leave it there too, Fon Master." The group turned and saw the empty shell of the man they once saw not too long ago.

"Luke…! Luke, is that really you?!" The young girl looked at Luke with tears of happiness, even if he looked like a completely different person.

"Hey, Reala, long time no see." Luke replied, and the girl identified as Reala would've ran to hug him, had it not been for the others.

"Why're you here?" She asked and Luke smiled a little, "I came to tell you… that I'm still alive. I can't stay with you now, because I have to help the Commandant, but I want to tell you that I'm going to get stronger, so I can protect you as well, and Rutee and Judas too." He replied, and stared down the group separating him and Reala.

"Luke! Why're you here?!" Tear demanded an answer, but returned to his emotionless self. It seemed like he didn't mind showing his true face in public, but only talked like that to friends.

"I just said so. Anyway, since I'm here, I'd like to put those swords back where you found them." Luke ordered, and Ion opened his mouth to say he would return those if the pair really wanted them that bad, but Anise shushed him.

"Why should we listen to you?" Anise asked and Luke pulled out his sword.

"Because being a grave-robber is very disgraceful for two knights, a colonel, a Fon Master, 2 nobles, and a princess." Luke informed them with a blank face. He looked at Guy, who made a shocked face, which quickly transferred to anger.

"Yes, Van told me… Gailardia Galan Gardios." Luke said, but as tempted as some were to look at Guy, they kept their eyes on Luke. The God-General didn't flinch at their glares though.

"Well, if you don't put them back… I'll just make you do it. I might as well take the Fon Master along the way. It's not like he's a necessary component now though; we have a replacement if needed. He may not be able to read the Score, but he can certainly undo Yulian Seals. It'd just take him a little more time, effort, and energy." Luke explained, in a sinister way that made the group feel like he was mocking them. Reala felt a little shocked. The Luke there… was not the Luke she met a while back.

"You can't mean…!" Ion began, but Luke cut him off.

"Yes, Fon Master Ion, the first replica of the original Ion." He said, and this time the group was really in awe, looking at Ion in shock.

"The original!?" They all asked in a chorus; even Asch was never told this.

* * *

**· Chapter 2: Documents ·**

**· END ·**

**Authoress Notes · **If you're wondering about the scenery where the room appears, then it's the scene where you're leaving and that sea monster appears, and you have to boss battle it. There should be a large mirror rock there, right? Oh, and sorry, this chapter was mostly talk, I guess. Sorry if it bored you guys. There ended up being a lot of connections in this story, more the intended. And sorry if anyone is out of character as well. Twisting the plot around is actually pretty fun.

Oh, and if you want to know how Luke might look now as a God-General, if any of you have the Tales of the Abyss Anthology, then you should see a page with Asch and Luke both wearing their Viscount outfits. The Luke in there is probably how Luke looks in this story. Of course, some what like he has a complex, his face returns to the happy Luke in the game when he's being nice.

**Judas and Rutee · **Please review!


	4. Paradox

**Authoress Notes ∙** I must be on a role, since I just updated another story a few days back and posted a one-shot. Well, I've finally updated this story! I planned to update The God-General Chronicles first, but I decided against it, since you guys have been waiting for this one longer. ;D I'm updating The God-General Chronicles after this though. I also need to fix many mistakes I noticed after re-reading my own story, but I'm not sure yet, since I don't really want to have to give those of you who story alerted this to have to see re-uploaded chapters.

**Disclaimer ∙** I don't own.

* * *

An air of tension surfaced as the group prepared to face off against Luke. Despite their determined and strong willed faces, they felt remorse beneath their mask. It might have been Luke's fault the Akzeriuth fell, and those thousands of people died, but it was justified to say that Luke was obviously manipulated into doing it. Surely, he knew Van shrouded his life in lies. The question was… if Luke now, why did he comply with Van's wishes? Luke was obviously not the smartest crayon in the box, but he surely wasn't stupid enough to repeat the same mistake.

"Fon Master… What does he mean?" Tear asked slowly, turning her eyes to him. There was uneasiness coming from her question, as if doubting his answer before he said it.

"We don't have time for this. Anyway, if you want to get out of here unscathed, hand over the Fon Master and leave those swords here." Luke explained, pulling out a maestro blade.

"Tell us, Luke, why would you say that there is a replica of Ion?" Jade asked, with a boundless curiosity, but that was covered by his habit of saying everything with a cynical voice.

"Because it's the truth, even that Ion standing right there isn't the real one." The God-General replied, pointing a finger at the young, green-haired Fon Master.

"What!? Don't call Ion a fake!" Anise shouted, becoming defensive of the Order of Lorelei's leader. He was a very special addition to the group. Furthermore, he was kind, and gentle. His intelligence did not meet close with Jade's, but he was no where near stupid. In fact, he was quite smart. He may have lacked a backbone, but if he could lead the whole Order of Lorelei, there had to be something that kept him strong. Weak-bodied he may be, but other then that… Ion was an ideal boy for some ladies. Naïve, although adorable naïve, and smart, with charisma, polite, with an important position within society. There wasn't much more other then strength you could ask for.

"No… Anise, it's all right. He's correct. I'm not the real Fon Master." Ion replied, placing a hand on hers, whose palm resided on the head of her doll, Tokunaga.

"See, he even confirmed it himself." Luke replied, a smile aligning his face. It wasn't the gentle smile he had given Arietta though, nor was it his conceited smile which he held during his days as a nobleman. It was a smile that had no regret, nor any of sympathy, or compassion. It was as if he was enjoying the pain, like it was bringing him happiness. Jade grimaced, for within the former aristocrat, the Colonel saw an image of his childhood self, who would worthlessly kill monsters for his own self amusement.

"Wait… Ion, what are you talking about?" Anise asked, pausing. Her voice grew wary and uncertain. Usually, Anise would argue back, but given the current circumstances… what Ion was saying just might be the honest truth.

"Asch, is it true?" Natalia asked, turning to the former God-General, whose position was stolen by an "inferior replica" as he liked to word it.

"I have no idea… I feel like I knew it, but I can't recall ever hearing it." Asch responded, putting a hand to his head, while his right held his sword. He felt as though the information Luke just provided them with was something that was obvious, and Asch had grown naturally adjusted to, explaining his lack of a reaction. It was illogical though; the red-hair soldier couldn't remember having been told the current Ion was someone to replace its original. How would the once-noble know about such delicate and tactfully hidden knowledge if he couldn't even recollect the moment he heard it? Asch was more then sure he didn't just forget. God-Generals couldn't forget data like that.

"Of course you wouldn't remember, Asch." Luke taunted him, and the deep red-haired boy turned to throw a glare at Luke. They stared at each other for Yulia knows how long. Asch narrowed his eyes, while Luke wore a smirk that only irritated Asch even more.

"Enlighten us, replica." Asch demanded an answer for what Luke meant by Asch not remembering. Asch certainly had a feeling he wasn't going to like whatever the answer was going to be.

"Sorry Asch, no can do. It's a secret until the Commandant says so." Luke answered, and Asch's eyebrow twitched. He definitely like some cryptic answer like that which made him want to run up and strangle something, preferably, the replica in front of him.

"As Ion, Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei, I order you to tell me what you mean by that, Luke." Ion commanded, like the other day, when he tried to get Van to tell what his plans were. That failed, of course, but it's worth a shot against Luke.

"I'm afraid you'll have to take back that order, Fon Master." Luke replied, losing his grin, and replacing his expression with a face which lacked emotion… like a replica. Ion looked dumbfounded, and Jade looked under them, his eyes widening. Before even saying anything, Tear caught on, and so did the rest. Jade jumped away, and the others did as well, Anise pulling Ion along with her. Below them had been an insignia which glowed of blue, and fell into a sword. There was a shock of lightning and small tremor.

"I missed." Luke stated to himself, scowling.

"Luke, why are you doing this?!" Natalia shouted, standing up, glaring, where shining green met pale, dead green.

"Are you under orders from Van?!" Tear asked, gripping her staff, ready to take on a battle with her former comrade, who could now utilize fonic artes, and was, therefore, a dangerous enemy and enemies had to be exterminated.

"It's on my own will. I had extra time, so I decided to check up again." Luke replied, and Reala, who'd been silent, mostly from the shock in the abrupt change of her friend, stood up.

"You've been coming here and watching, Luke?!" Reala asked, and Luke nodded, gripping his weapon.

"But… why didn't you saying anything?" She asked, her voice softening.

"I didn't have time for dramatic reunions. Furthermore, Van sent spies to watch me, to see if I was really resolved to help him." He explained, and Reala didn't reply afterwards.

"Anyway, I'd suggest that you guys withdraw." Luke pointed his sword at the group. Ion and Natalia recoiled a bit at the unfriendly gesture. It was unlike Luke to point his weapon at them. Natalia only wished she could unveil her identity against Luke, but she didn't have that luxury at the moment. She… wasn't the real princess, after all. Killing her wouldn't result in an act of aggression; it would only cause Kimlasca to praise Daath, actually.

"Ion, are you sure your ranking won't do anything…?" Anise asked, perched on top of Tokunaga, battle ready.

"Not at the moment. Luke doesn't seem to recoil at what I tell him to do, despite my ranking. He even attempted to kill me, but I'll try one more time… God-General, Luke the Sacred Flame, as Fon Master, I order you to cease hostilities, and return to Daath at once!" Ion tried one more time. He desperately wanted to avoid any conflict with Luke. He was sure Luke was simply misled, and came to believe following Van would free the world from the Score. Van must have convinced him when his mind was still in turmoil due to the shock of killing everyone in Akzeriuth. Ion prayed that was what had happened, because he and the others could convince Luke otherwise… he hoped.

"I can't follow those orders, Fon Master." Luke replied, and narrowed his eyes, causing the Fon Master to take a step back. Behind those lifeless eyes, Ion could see piercing green eyes, full of killing intent.

"Daath could easily accuse the murder to be the hand of Natalia. Mohs has more influence on the King then you guys do." Luke told them the plan, and Tear's eyebrow twitched, visibly.

"I never thought you would stoop so low, Luke… To have Mohs blame Natalia is fool's work! What gives you any idea Grand Maestro Mohs would do that anyway?!" Tear asked. The hand under her glove was turning white from gripping her staff so hard.

"Mohs knows the Score would not prevail if both Kimlasca and Malkuth turned on him for the murder of Ion, which is why he'll immediately use Natalia, branded a criminal, as a scapegoat." Luke replied, his murderous intentions not wavering a bit at Tear's words, as Ion focused on Luke's eyes, trying to discover any regret within them. They said eyes never lied.

Ion couldn't find a single big of remorse.

Was Luke really that fixed on killing them? Ion found it so difficult to believe. He was their friend only months ago… How could he change so much? Luke used to have eyes filled with ambition. He was like the blank state of a replica. He had no feelings, no memories, nothing to change his choices. It hurt, knowing Luke didn't even have any thoughts regarding killing them, not that Ion knew, anyway. Was it because of Akzeriuth? If it was, Ion felt he shared the blame, letting Luke go ahead and do that.

"Let's withdraw for now." Jade announced, and they all turned to look at him.

"Jade, what are you saying?!" Guy asked, but Jade shook his head.

"Look at Luke, look at his eyes. They have no guilt in regards to killing us. He's even ready to kill Ion." Jade explained, and the group turned to look at Luke's eyes. It really didn't have any remorse.

* * *

A black-clad figure stepped into the premises of the God-Generals lair.

"Luke, where were you?" Legretta asked, coming to his directions, alongside Sync. They looked stern, or Legretta did; Sync really hadn't an expression with most of his face covered by the bird-like mask.

"I wasn't anywhere particular." Luke replied, but Sync shook his head.

"Were you visiting Reala? Or Tabatha's grave?" Sync asked a smirk on his face. Luke turned to him, narrowing his eyes a little.

"You missed another meeting, Luke. I told you, you need to stop thinking about such trivial matters and get your priorities straight." Legretta scolded him, but Luke's green eyes flared with anger.

"Reala and Tabatha aren't trivial!" With those words, Luke walked around the pair and they turned to watch his disappearing figure. This happened a lot. As much as Luke was thankful to Legretta for apparently opening his eyes, they got into fights because Legretta often called his reasons for being away insignificant. Luke snapped at that, finding none of his acts small or unimportant. How was visiting your friends or mourning the dead a bad thing? Luke just couldn't understand Legretta sometimes.

"We made him angry." Sync muttered, smirking.

"I tipped off Asch and his friends about his memory, by the way." Luke called over as he trudged off.

"That's a bit of a problem." Legretta mumbled, and Sync shrugged.

"Who cares? He was going to find out anyway... that we erased some of his memories." Sync responded.

"Erase isn't really the word, Sync." Legretta replied, scolding him.

"Whatever, sealed away, same thing." Sync retorted with an attitude. Legretta sighed and walked down the hall, going in another direction of Luke. That left Sync, who shrugged, and walked as well, to his own quarters.

* * *

"Judas… Was that really… Luke? He was so kind… but now…" Reala's voice trailed off, as she wrapped the swords in a purple cape, and tucked them safely away in the crack within the cave walls.

* * *

"_Luke, where are we going?" Judas asked, following Luke. Reala was feeling a bit down, so the young, red-haired replica blind folded her, and was leading them through a valley in the middle of the damn night. It was dangerous, and risky._

"_We're almost there!" Luke said cheerfully, walking through the first as Judas held Reala's wrist, leading her through the way._

"_Where are we…?" Reala asked, and Judas sighed, while Luke grinned._

"_We're in the Tataroo Valley, although Yulia knows why we're here." Judas replied, and Reala considered any reasons why they'd come here. Luke grinned, leading them up a hill, into a patch of flowers._

"_We're here." He said quietly, and Judas stared in awe, taking in the magnificent view before him. Reala moved her hands behind her head, untying the blindfold. She took it off and looked at the glowing flowers before her, also in shock. It was a beautiful sight, absolutely gorgeous. Reala took in every moment of enjoyment she had, looking at the flowers. Luke wore a small smile as he spoke. He was in front of the other two, so no one would see that pained face._

"_Do you like it?" He asked them, and Judas allowed Reala to speak, rather then speaking his own opinion. Judas felt his reaction sufficed enough for an answer._

"_It's… amazing. Luke, what are these?" She asked, bending down, running her porcelain finger over on of the white flowers._

"_They're selenias." He replied, crouching down and plucking one from the grass and standing again. He looked at the moon, holding up the flower with his hand, as if the flower was on the moon._

"_How do you know such a place?" Judas asked, looking down at the flowers, before moving his gaze to the ocean, which reflected the silver moon. The view itself was… inhumane. It was just perfect and lovely. Judas stared at the moon's reflection, rippled by the breeze. It pushed his hair, covered by his mask, back. Reala's hair also waved, and Judas looked as Luke's long, flaring orange hair waved, and he saw a bit of an unhappy smile as Luke began to speak to the two of them._

"_It was where my journey first began." Luke answered, and said no more._

* * *

"We're back, Mieu!" Anise said cheerfully, walking into the inn room that they shared. They were in the red, regarding money, so they all roomed in a single room.

"Welcome back!" Mieu cheered, jumping into Anise's arms. She hugged him, rubbing the cheagle's blue little head.

"Why did you go to Ortion Cave anyway?" Mieu asked as it sat itself on Anise's hands.

"We went to the Cave to check out that replication machine a second time. Someone is maintaining it. Apparently, we found out more about Van." Jade explained, and Mieu looked at him curiously.

"We didn't get much. All we know that Van has everyone's replication data." Asch explained, and Mieu nodded. Natalia elbowed Asch a little, and he grumbled a little and looked at Guy. The noble nervously scratched his head and turned his eyes to Jade. The colonel shrugged playfully and switched his attention to Tear, who looked down in guilt, letting a pair of cerulean eyes wander to Anise. The Fon Master Guardian shook her head. Soon, she turned her head to Guy, and eventually all eyes were on the blonde-malkuthian.

"Fine, I'll say it!" Guy gave in, and the rest sighed in relief, as they didn't want to break the news to Mieu.

"Mieu?" The cheagle looked at Guy with curious eyes, and watched him sit in a chair.

"Mieu… We have some other news. We've been hiding it, but I guess it's wrong to hide it." Guy explained, and Mieu hopped from Anise's arms to his laps.

"What kind of news? Is it good?" Mieu asked, and Guy shook his head.

"It's about Luke." Guy replied, and Mieu's eyes lightened, forgetting Guy just said that the news was bad.

"Luke… he… he's a God-General." Guy announced with a small voice. The little cheagle felt frozen in place, hearing the news so suddenly—Luke, a god-general; that wasn't possible to the cheagle. His master was kind, and great, and strong to Mieu. He wouldn't ever be a God-General…

"Now he's Luke, the Sacred Flame, one of the six God-Generals. He's become one of our enemies." Tear added, feeling pity on Guy, making him speak all the words. She knew it was painful, having to speak the words herself too. They had to fight an enemy, and it had to be Luke of all people. She was angry and upset at the same time. First off was the very notion that he'd help Van which mad her angry, and what made her upset was Tear positive Luke was deceived by Van, and that he's tricked into obeying him. Tear wished she hadn't left Luke in Yulia City that day.

"Enemies have to killed, whether we want or not." Jade added, pushing up his glasses.

"That's not possible! Master would never do something like that!" Mieu said, but Natalia shook her head.

"No… Mieu, we saw him the day we left you at the Inn… with Van. He confirmed it himself… and we watched it." Natalia explained and an air of depression fell upon them.

"But… but Van lied to Master! Master wouldn't work for him!" Mieu explained, but Anise sighed.

"Mieu, we saw him today… He almost killed us." Anise countered, and Mieu felt his ears lower as Guy stroked his head lightly.

"No… no, I don't believe it!" Mieu was entering a stage of slight denial.

"Luke pointed his sword at us today… He said he would kill us. His eyes… they didn't regret anything." Ion added, and nothing more was said. An air of tension rose, and no one spoke after that. There was nothing left to say. Mieu was left with shock beyond words, and the others were rendered guilty, having inflicted such pain on Mieu, who believed in his master so much. Asch, who said nothing, grumbled again and stormed out. Natalia, a little worried, followed out with him. Anise sat on the bed hugging Tokunaga while Tear turned away, afraid to look at the poor cheagle's eyes.

"Where are we heading next?" Tear asked Jade, as the pair stepped out of the tense room.

"Earlier, Ion told us of the Tataroo Valley Sephiroth. We'll go to Sheridan and get the Counter, and go to Tataroo Valley. If we're lucky, we'll reach Tataroo Valley in the afternoon, while it's still light out." Jade replied, and Tear nodded, following him outside the Inn, where they walked over to Asch and Natalia, across the horizon.

"I'm pretty curious about what Luke said as well." Jade told Tear as they walked.

"Concerning the Fon Master and Asch?" Tear asked, and Jade simply nodded.

* * *

_Green hair was spilled on the ground mixed with the color of crimson. Luke stood there, staring at the collapsed body, terrified. Black was stained into off-black from the red which would not appear on the clearly darker color fabric. The hair which was usually braided with a black ribbon was scattered onto the spreading blood. Luke fell to his knees, choking back his tears as he reached a hand. He touched her warm skin, as she weakly looked at him, her green eyes barely living._

"_Luke… Do us replicas… truly… have our own lives…?" She asked. Luke felt the sobs run down his face._

"_Yes… Yes… we do." He told her, unable to hold the overflowing tears._

"_Don't cry Luke… I'm happy… I finally found… my own… life… and I'm with you…" She said slowly, and before Luke could say anything, her eyes closed, and her body fell limp. Luke could feel the warmth of her body leave, and slowly, her body grew cold as ice._

"_Stupid fool; she thought she could escape the Score." A man appeared from behind the Oracle Knights before them, who sheathed their bloody swords._

"_I bet she never told you; this girl's death was foretold by the Score." He told her, and Luke felt his face go white. Is that why she was killed? Just for the Score, they killed her? An innocent life, who committed no crimes; she didn't deserve to die. She was so kind, and gentle, so down to earth… someone like her deserved to live… and she was killed because the Score said so!? Was that the only reason she brutally murdered!? Just to fulfill the damn Score?! Damn it to hell then!_

* * *

"Sync, are you going to Tataroo Valley now?" Luke asked, passing by the smaller God-General.

"Not now, but I'm going tomorrow at noon. The Commandant wants me to get a long good night's rest before I go." Sync replied, standing near the replica. They weren't facing each other. Their backs were to one another.

"Because it's tedious work, right…? Opening a Daathic seal, that is." Luke stated, and Sync sighed, nodding, even though Luke couldn't see him nodding. Luke knew it would be hard on Sync.

"Yeah, since I don't have the abilities that were closest to the original Fon Master. No matter, I can still do it." Sync responded, clicking his tongue.

"How long will it take?" Luke asked. The God-Generals… They were running out of time. Time was not infinite, and it was short now, due to Asch leaving, and Luke's abrupt rising in the Order of Lorelei, eventually becoming a God-General. Certainly, plans were changed. Despite being short on time, Van actually preferred what happened as opposed to what should've. The replica of Asch was far more obedient then it's original.

"A few hours, max. I'll probably finish near sunset or nightfall. Daathic Seals are like puzzles, except unimaginably harder." Sync explained, pushing up his mask.

"You've tried opening one?" Luke inquired, not a bit of shock aligning his stable voice.

"Once, when they were trying to see whose abilities were the best when they were deciding the replicas of the Fon Master." Sync countered, and Luke felt a little bit of grief asking that question. He already knew the subject of Ion and replicas weren't Sync's ideal topics.

"What if the others come to the Tataroo Sephiroth?" Luke asked again, putting a hand on his sword, gripping it a little, as if he we planning to spontaneously take out his sword and slash the air, as if it were his former comrades. Sync took a sigh, knowing that Luke didn't like his former companions too much at the moment. Sync wasn't sure if it was that they were so naïve to think that they could save the world from the Score without Van's method, or that they left him to rot in Yulia City.

"Arietta and Legretta are coming to protect me while I'm undoing the seal; we planned to kidnap Ion, but with the time left, Commandant decided to have me open them instead." Sync answered, giving a piece of his information as well.

"Is that so…" Luke's voice trailed off, as his hand left the hilt of his sword.

"Don't you have your own plans, Luke?" Sync asked, and Luke shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"You're right. I already have my own mission; I'm afraid I can't accompany you, Sync." Luke replied, as if Sync had encountered Luke instead, asking the fellow replica to follow him to Tataroo Valley. Sync scoffed in return.

"You have to get to Sheridan and kill the researchers and engineers there before they can cause more trouble, right?" Sync asked, and Luke, aware that Sync wouldn't see, nodded.

"That's not for a while though. With all the busy chaos that's happening, Van hasn't managed the time to rally up the soldiers who would come with me to Sheridan." Luke answered, and Sync turned his head of his shoulder a bit, to see a small view of the back Luke's head the corner of his mask.

"You sure you won't fail? Since you did know them on personal terms…" This time Sync's voice trailed off. He watched Luke's head move, identifying it as him just shaking his head.

"No… I'll complete my mission. The reason Van even gave me this mission was to test my resolve… My resolve to help him, no matter what live must be sacrificed." Luke replied, and Sync gave a small smirk.

"The Commandant sure seems to give you a lot of those tests." Sync added, and Luke shrugged his shoulders again.

"I understand why; I'm the newest God-General. He has to test my readiness in battle, and my decision to kill for our dream." Luke told the green haired General, and Sync nodded, remembering his own tests. Van always gave the newest God-Generals several tests involving murder, most preferably someone they knew, in order to test whether they are really ready to serve Van, or if they're not strong enough to kill their loved ones for the dream of a Score-free world.

"Heh; so, when's the invasion?" Sync asked, and Luke turned his head a bit too, smirking a little.

"It's in a few days… probably after you open the Yulian Seals." Luke replied, and Sync arched an eyebrow under his mask.

"Why after?" He asked, and Luke made a thinking face, but shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I think he just doesn't want too many God-Generals away from Daath at once." Luke replied, and Sync shrugged as well, understanding the logic. After all, if the group suddenly came, and Ion ordered Van to stop all operations or caused any trouble… It'd be a pain if they were God-General-less in Daath at the time.

"You sure have a hell of a lot of time to kill." Sync stated, and Luke's face, which had fell into its normal, emotionless self just a minute ago, gave another grin.

"If I'm not busy, I'll visit you." Luke responded, as if it were an honor. With that, Luke turned his head away, as did Sync. They both realized doing that meant ending their conversation. It was ending anyway, about time one of them ended their little chit-chat. Plus, Sync couldn't stand around all day talking. He had to go sleep, and they both knew he did. Opening Daathic Seals were no walk in the park, definitely not.

"I'm looking forward to it." Sync retorted with a smirk, concluding their conversation.

* * *

**Authoress Notes ∙ **Oh god, my hands hurt. I've written most of this chapter today. 5 pages written today… yeah, I'm such a weakling. (: Anyway… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You can probably guess what's going to happen next! Oh, and also, I actually thought up this whole rivalry between bands fanfiction, and I plan to write it soon. It's a crossover fiction, so I was wondering where to put it… Should I put it in the Tales of Symphonia section, since that one is the most popular? There's no biased number of characters from a Tales game, by the way, so it's not paritcuraly leaning to any of them. I'm going by random, but if I feel there are too little or too many characters from a game, I will try and balance it. Please tell me your thoughts!

This chapter doesn't feel epic at all... More just talk. Damn it. I need to make my chapters more epic.

**Arietta and Legretta ∙ **Please review.


	5. Drastic

**Authoress Notes ∙** UPDATE?! Yes I actually got off my ass and updated. Reminds me, sorry for not updating. My creative juices went dry, until I saw someone else's fanfiction and thought, "Oh hell, I'll go update too." since I'm long due anyway. This might not be that great though. It's 6:50 a.m. and I'm working on an empty stomach.

**Disclaimer ∙** I don't own.

**Notes ∙** Edited. :B Lulz, sorry guys who had this alerted. And here I thought the Yulian Seals were the things at the door that Ion opened... GOD I FAIL AS A TALES OF THE ABYSS FAN. Lawl. Edited again. D: The lines dissapeared for some psuedo reason.

* * *

  
Sync stood in front of the door. His hands were raised before him as a familiar circle appeared. The pieces of the seal began moving, but it was nowhere near the speed that the 7th replica or the original could work at. Arietta often glanced at Sync's work and pondered why he could open Daathic Seals. The other God-Generals told her not to question it, giving the excuse that it was a part of his past, and that the God-Generals had no need to know about each other. Still, that didn't satisfy Arietta's curiosity. She wanted to walk over, tear him away from the seal, and ask him why he could open the Yulian Seals.

Now that it she was thinking about it… Sync could also utilize Daathic Artes. Weren't those reserved for the Fon Master only? And he always reminded her of a sick and twisted version of Ion. She turned her eyes away from Sync, and looked at the entrance of the valley.

* * *

"We're going to Tataroo Valley then?" Natalia asked, confirming the information set before her. Jade gave a firm nod, and Natalia nodded as well, which proved they were both ready and knowing about what was going to occur.

"We have to have the Fon Master open the Daathic Seal, right?" Tear also asked, and again, Jade nodded.

"Ion, are you sure you want to?" Anise inquired, looking at his paling face. Her voice sounded a bit hesitant, like she wanted to back out of this journey that very moment. She was young, so the group brushed it off as simply fear, though Jade kept a keen watch on Anise.

"My, Anise, you're scared?" Jade taunted, and Anise pouted, invisible steam rising from her head.

"I am not scared!" She shouted back, and the group sighed as the pair began to bicker back and forth. The group sighed and shook their heads. These kind of disputes happened everyday. Natalia watched and thought of Luke. When he lived in Baticul, he and Natalia would always get into fights. They never directly apologized, but always ended up forgiving each other. She paused, remembering the red-headed replica who stole Asch's life 7 years ago.

Now he was a God-General.

To think they had to fight him… It hurt. The very thought of it left a cut in Natalia's heart. He may be a replica, but that didn't make him any less the Luke she knew for 7 years. She knew it hurt the others too, even Jade. Natalia felt at fault, but then they all were. When he destroyed Akzeriuth, all they did was yell at him. Given the situation, they had the right to, but…

_But it wasn't his fault… _Natalia mused, thinking back on it. Natalia was angry because he'd trusted Van so much, and said how it wasn't his fault. The princess couldn't help, but pity him now that she looked back on the situation. He was sheltered for all his life, and all of sudden, the whole world is thrust at him, and now he's chained by the sin of killing hundreds of people. It must have hurt, and Luke, having been raised selfishly, didn't know what to do… surely he didn't want to shelter the blame on himself.

No one would want to be blamed for killing thousands of innocents.

* * *

"Luke," Van said as the God-General stepped into his office.

"You called, Commandant?" Luke asked, and Van gave a firm nod. Luke stared at him with lifeless eyes, like he usually did to everyone, except a few like Arietta.

"I would like a report on sustaining Asch's memories." Van ordered, and Luke nodded.

"It looks like Asch hasn't realized that I've sealed the key memories of his time as a God-General. He didn't remember about the 7th Replica of the Fon Master. I've sealed his memory about our mental connection as well." Luke explained, and Van looked satisfied.

"I never would have thought that this is what a replica could do." Van explained and Luke shrugged.

"The world is an unexpected place." Luke retorted. Van nodded and gave a wave of his hand, dismissing Luke. The God-General turned towards the door, but paused, asking one question.

"Commandant, why did you send Arietta to the battle field?" It was obvious why it would be bad to send her. She might catch on to Sync's identity once she sees him open the Daathic Seals. Furthermore, she'll go ballistic if she finds out about the true Ion.

* * *

"Sync, how are you feeling?" Legretta asked as Sync continued to push the objects in the Seal in different directions. Sync simply nodded, which prompted to Legretta to step away, as he had to concentrate on the Seal. He didn't seem okay though. He looked frustrated, and he was starting to get sweaty, which made his clothes sticky.

_Curse you Yulia, for making this forsaken seal. _Sync mentally said as he began to work on the puzzle again. When Sync said Daathic Seals were like Seals that were like puzzle except unimaginably harder, he was only saying that as a figure of speech. Sync thought they'd get easier after a few long years…

No, these puzzles were just as hard as they were back then, if not harder. Plus, Sync was supposed to be one of the smarter replicas.

A ruffling sound disrupted Sync's concentration. He mentioned to see the incoming enemies, or whoever they may be, but he couldn't. The moment he activated the Seal and began to undo it, he was caught in its embrace. His body couldn't move, like something heavy was chaining him to his position. He listened as Legretta aimed her guns and Arietta's ligers growled.

"Major?!" Tear shouted, stepping into the limelight. Legretta fired her gun, which Tear countered with a dagger. The blade and bullet fell to the grassy earth, close to Tear.

"Too slow! Didn't I teach you to react whenever there's an enemy?" Legretta questioned, but Tear didn't reply. Jade materialized his spear and grabbed hold of it.

"It looks like we have enemies." Jade stated with colorless humor, and the group gave a firm nod. Anise enlarged Tokunaga, Natalia strung her bow, Guy unsheathed his sword, Tear held her staff before her, and Asch pulled out his sword.

"Ion!" Arietta cried, directing her attention to the green-haired boy in the back.

"Arietta…" Ion whispered, but Anise moved Tokunaga in front of Ion.

"Ion, don't listen to Gloomietta." Anise advised, and Ion opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by Arietta. She growled Anise's name and commanded her Ligers, holding up her doll in the opposing group's direction.

"Go!" She shouted, and ligers ran forward, and Legretta jumped onto a small ledge, as she used it to get behind the group, immediately engaging combat with who she found the most dangerous; Jade Curtiss.

While they fought, Ion turned his attention and his eyes widened at the site of someone opening the Daathic Seals. He was cloaked by the bushes and trees, and his already green color theme caused him to blend with the scenery.

"… Can it be…" He began.

* * *

"_Reala was a being made to possibly house the spirit of Yulia…?" Luke asked, and Judas nodded._

"_Researchers from Belkend were taken, and they made her. My sister and I were her caretakers, until we decided to run away. Life was horrible for her." Judas explained, and Luke looked into the sky, and back at Reala, who was asleep._

"_It's like trying to make a Fon Master from scratch." Luke commented, before turning back to the sky again._

"_Something like that. She was even able to read the Score… or some of it. She had trouble understanding the words, and it tired her. They also tried to make her contact Lorelei, something she could not do." Judas explained, and Luke opened his mouth to say something else, but Judas cut him off._

"_Reala got sick of her life after a while and opened up to my sister. She said she didn't want to know the future, and when someone would die…" Judas told him, and Luke recalled how the deaths of the people in Hod were predicted… and the people of Akzeruith._

"_Why did she suddenly get sick of it though?" Luke asked. He wasn't sure if she was just tired of it or what._

"_Reala… She read the death of my sister, and later, myself." Judas explained, and Luke's eyes went wide._

* * *

"I've got you!" Guy hollered as he fell from the sky, pointing his sword down as it directly pierced the heart of a monster that was Arietta's ally.

"You… You killed my friend!" Arietta shouted, and lifted her doll, beginning to cast again.

"Arietta, please, stop!" Ion shouted, and the pink-haired God-General stopped her casting, but Legretta shouted from across the field, still in lock with Jade.

"Arietta, keep fighting!" Legretta demanded, but Arietta looked between her ally and Ion, and she couldn't find one to choose.

"Stop this madness! Arietta, please stop fighting!" Natalia said, trying to convince the small God-General. Arietta clutched her doll. With everyone barking at her, especially Ion, she didn't know what to do anymore.

"I… I have to fight! I have to fight, so I can free Ion from Anise!" Arietta retorted back, and raised her doll to cast, but Asch intervened, swipping his sword at one of her ligers.

"That Ion isn't even the real one, Arietta!" Asch roared from across the battle field, and Arietta's doll hit the suddenly cold ground.

"It's over now, Gloomietta!" Anise shouted as she ran over on Tokunaga. She moved to hit Arietta with Tokunaga, but with luck, Sync came out from the bushes, kicking Tokunaga and knocking it back. Anise fell onto the ground with a thud.

"Hey!" Anise shouted, and Sync stepped on her arm, preventing her from rising. He turned his attention to Legretta as Anise attempted to remove his leg. She looked up and opened her mouth to yell at him, pausing as she saw what felt like familiar green eyes under his mask.

"I'm done with the Seal. It's been opened. Hurry up and beat these guys so we can return to Daath." Sync commanded, and Legretta nodded, her eyes never having left Jade, whom she was still in a dead lock with.

"You mean the Daathic Seal!?" Tear asked, shocked. Only Fon Masters could open the Seals, couldn't they…?

"Sync…! You opened the Seal?" Ion shouted, about to ask the question which would turn the tides of the battle. He was cut off by the sudden arrival of a God-General.

"That's enough." Luke called the attention on himself, the group freezing as they saw him already behind Anise, his sword pressed against her cheek. There was a stream of blood flowing down Anise's cheek. She was paralyzed in fear. She just might die. Sync removed his foot with a smirk.

"Another move, and Anise is dead." Luke ordered, moving his sword down to her neck, keeping it only a finger's length away. Anise could feel the cold come off Luke's sword.

* * *

**Authoress Notes ∙ **My neck hurts. Time to go sleep or play Brawl if I can't sleep.

**Anise ∙ **Please review!


End file.
